Son of Sly
by Thiefing here
Summary: Rascal Cooper has become a master thief like his dad. Unlike his sister Casey the cop who took after their mom Carmelita. One day Sly disappeared and an old enemy returned. Now Rascal must reconcile with his sister, find his dad, and assemble a new team to defeat this threat. Sly and other characters owned by Sucker Punch. All OC's owned by me and Wings of a forgotten soul.
1. A little info

Quick Summary:

Sly Cooper is a thief descended from a family of master thieves. The Cooper family only stole from other thieves for the challenge. When Sly Cooper turned eight, the age when a Cooper got their famous book the Thievius Racoonus full of all Cooper secrets along with the Cooper cane there famous weapon, his family was attacked but a gang called the Fiendish Five lead by the Cooper families worst enemy Clockwerk. Sly's mother and father were killed and the Fiendish Five took pages of the Thievius Racoonus and Sly was sent to an orphanage where he met his two best friends Bentley and Murry. When the three grew up they came together to defeat the Fiendish Five while evading the cops, especially Inspector Carmelita Fox, and get the pages of the Thievius Racoonus. Once they did and defeated Clockwerk he broke into pieces that were put into a museum. The Cooper gang along with another thief named Crystal Feline knew they needed to destroy the pieces so Clockwerk wouldn't come back but when they arrived the pieces were gone, taken by the Klaww gang, and the cops were there. The Cooper gang eventually found out that the Klaww gang wanted to put Clockwerk back together. When Clockwerk was put together it fused with the criminal Neyla and they became Clock-la. Sly together with Carmelita and Crystal defeated Clock-la and finally destroyed Clockwerk. Unfortunately Bentley lost his legs, the gang disbanded and Sly was arrested by Carmelita. The two started to get to know each other but before they could arrive at police HQ Sly realized that the gang knocked out the pilot so he could escape. Bentley, now in a wheel chair, Crystal and Sly joined up again to stop a mad monkey from braking into the Cooper family vault where all the Cooper's treasures were kept. Sly needed a gang so he got. First, they hit Italy to get Murry who they had to help defeat a lion who threatened to blow the city up. Second, they got the Guru Murry's teacher who they helped defeat an evil mask who took over peoples mind. Third, they defeated the Black Baron and got the technical mind of Penelope. Fourth, they got a member from the fiendish five known as the Panda King they defeated an evil General and saved Panda King's daughter. Finally, they got a member of the klaww gang Dimitri. The gang defeated the Dr. M with help from Carmelita. Sly faked amnesia to be with Carmelita until someone started to erase the pages of the Thievius Racoonus. The gang now consisting of Bentley, Murry, Sly, Crystal, and eventually Carmelita went through time defeated Le Paradox and saved the Thievius Racoonus but Sly was lost. They found him back in Egypt with his ancestor Slytnkhayem II and he went back to the present and married Carmelita this story begins 8 years after the birth of their twins Rascal and Casey Cooper.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life of a Rascal

One day a teen named Rascal was walking down the street holding a book of photos. He was descended from the greatest line of thieves the world had ever seen.

He was just about to turn eighteen and was thinking about how his life was. His father's name was Sly and his mother's name was Carmelita. Sly was a thief who married Carmelita when he got back from Egypt 1180 A.D. Carmelita was a cop who began to like Sly after the years of chasing after him and trying to arrest him. Rascal also had a twin sister named Casey. Casey became a police officer like her mom, Rascal and Casey had a rocky relationship any time he tried to steal something his sister was already there guarding it. After getting busted to many times he stopped talking to his sister.

Rascal got tired and sat down and started looking through the photos and remembering the past. He remembered when he and Casey turned eight and were given the Cooper book of thieves the Thevius Racoonus. He loved the fact that he descended from a line of thieves Casey on the other hand hated that fact. He looked at picture from his first heist with his dad when he was thirteen. He looked at a picture from when Casey graduated from Interpol Academy when they were 15. Rascal looked just like Sly except for his fur, it had some patches of orange instead of black. Casey was a nearly perfect foxcoon on the other hand looked just like her mom but with a tail like her dad's but orange with yellow rings.

"Hey their stranger" Rascal closed the book as he heard a familiar voice approaching.

He looked up to see his Uncle Bentley rolling up to him with his wife Penelope and their son Gizmo who was around the same age as Rascal.

Bentley wasn't related by blood but Rascal knew him for so long he just started calling him that and it stuck.

"Hi Uncle Bentley, Hi Aunt Penelope, Hey Gizmo" Rascal said "Where are you guys heading to?" Bentley looked a bit surprised as he said "Well we're going to your party at your house." Rascal shook his head as he remembered that today was his birthday. So that meant that he would finally be able to get his own cane to help him and his thieving skills. "Well let's get going were going to be late" said Penelope. "Your right everyone will be waiting come on Rascal" Bentley said and Rascal got up.

A couple of minutes later they were at the party. They pushed the door open to be greeted by bright lights and loud music Bentley, Penelope, and Gizmo went over and sat a bag of gifts on the table were all the presents were being piled up. Rascal walked in and looked around the room; he saw his mom, dad, and sister along with his Uncles Bentley and Murray on the left of the room talking about his sister's job. Some of his dad's friends on the right like Panda King, Dimitri, and the Guru talking about how their life has been since they took on Dr. M. Finally in the middle of the room were Gizmo, Penelope, and his best friend Rick the wolf.

A half hour passed when they bought the cake out in was in the shape as the Cooper family calling card. Everyone got a piece and then gifts were opened.

"I would like to call a toast" Sly said as he stood up holding his glass of wine. "To my children living their lives and staying safe" "Yeah" said everyone toasting to the speech.

"And now for me and Carmelita's present a cooper cane for both of my children." Said Sly taking out two canes one an exact replica of his and the other looked like a pistol cane that Tennessee Cooper used during his life.

"Wow thanks dad I've been waiting forever for a cane." Said Rascal super exited "Yeah thanks dad I love it." Said Casey less excitedly than her brother.

Just then the door to the cooper house flew open and there was a silhouette standing there she took a step into the light and it was an old friend of the cooper family named Crystal Feline.

"Hi Sly, sorry to do this but I need your guys help" said Crystal. "Why, what's wrong Crystal?" asked Sly.

"Their back Sly the Klaww gang is back." Crystal said. Everyone looked at Sly who at the moment had a mixed look of fear and surprise on his face because if the Klaww gang was back that could only mean one thing and that one thing scared him because that one thing meant somehow they were going to bring clockwork back.

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for waiting so long for the first chapter to come out. Please leave comments to help me out and I hope you don't mind if I call you guys my thieves. Anyway stay tuned for chapter 2 which hopefully I will have out by the end of the month remember I said hopefully and remember to check out Wings of a forgotten soul the owner of Crystal Feline. And remember to play assassin's creed and Sly cooper because they are awesome games.


End file.
